creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Comet Fate and the Planet of the Dawnstride
Chapter 1: The ground was very rocky, and full of trees. I couldn’t see human life anywhere, and I hadn’t seen it for the last year. I thought about my best friends Jenna, Alyssa and Annabel, my secret crush Maximo Newton, my father Triton Fate, My brothers and sisters Luella, Diana, Pewter and Aster, my mother, Constellation Fate and my dragon, Sandbolt. If only I had gotten out of the airship a few seconds earlier that past year, I’d be with them. I climbed a tree and settled down into the treehouse I made once the wounds from the explosion healed. I still had scars, but beside that I was fine. I learned how to make cloth and thread so I could make my own clothes, farm crops and live with what the environment gave me. It was hard for the first few weeks, but soon enough I managed. I combed my blonde, curly hair back into a ponytail with a cloth ribbon and applied some makeup (It’s amazing what you can do with pomegranates)and walked out onto the balcony The air smelled like a fresh forest back home, almost as if this were all a dream and I was back in the infirmary where I had been paralyzed for a month with white fever. The forest was dark, for the tall trees and their leaves covered most of the sky. Those leaves looked like a tattered green blanket. Just then, I heard something I hadn’t heard in year. A human voice. I crept towards it along the bridges in the trees and peeked down at the man from above. His skin was dark, and his hair was shaved, but had grown back barely enough to tell me that it was black. He had a scar over one eye, almost as if it had been stitched shut. An eyepatch matched his armor, black fabric with silver plating. I instantly knew that it was a knight of Kimbaloot, the brave knights I wanted to join last year. I didn’t care much for the ambition now, considering they turned me out because I was female. He spoke into a black communicator ring, to a guy who seemed tough and angry. The knight looked around, and then said “No sign of her, sir.” The man in the communicator growled. “Come on! She has to be here, we’ve checked everywhere else!” “What was the girl’s name again?” asked the knight. “Cometta. Cometta Tritelline Fate.” said the grim man. They were looking for me? I listened closer. “Oh, her. Do ya think she’s still alive?” questioned the knight. “Well, these clients from Thustlethorn won’t rest until we find that girl alive. I think she might be, I mean, she’s twelve. Her thirteenth birthday is happening in a few weeks, and this family wants to have her home by then.” My mom was looking for me? Gosh, I thought she’d be happy to have her least-loved trouble child gone. Just then, someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed and kicked, but he wouldn’t let me go. The knight and the man in the communicator looked up and saw me being tied up. “I COMMAND YOU TO LET THAT GIRL DOWN!” yelled the knight. “No sir. Lord Cyranos wants her alive” smirked the man. He jumped off the bridge and ran. The knight cast spells to slow him down, but none worked. The man that was carrying me started to shoot lazers, and the knight backed off. “I got good news and bad news sir.” said the knight. “We found Comet Fate, but she just got kidnapped.” Just about then, I fainted. Chapter 2 I woke up in a small jail cell. It looked as if Cyranos had forced his men to make a jail, to capture anybody here. They had made a replica of the clothes I had worn back in Thustlethorn, barefoot, knee length brown dress with white sleeves about elbow length and a white apron. My blonde curls were tied behind my head with a brown ribbon. They made sure I was clean, and when I looked in the mirror I started to cry. I wanted to go home. Not to my treehouse, HOME as in Thustlethorn. I took my ring off my finger and read the inscription. It said TX5 Communicator. I remembered Max’s code, so I whispered the letters and numbers E45T72 into the communicator. It grew the size of a headband and then sent up a blue beam of light about a foot high. It buzzed until I saw his face. Max had brown hair, and blue eyes. Last time I saw him, they had a certain warmth about them, but now they looked sad and lonely, almost as if he had lost something he loved dearly. “Max!” I cried, happier than ever. “Comet? Is that you?” Max said, smiling the biggest smile I’d ever seen. His eyes got a small glimmer of that glow I had always seen in them. “The one and only.” I laughed. He laughed too. “Where are you? Why didn’t you message earlier?” Max asked. “There was no connection anywhere else. I tried though.” I told him. “Just wait a sec, I’ll get your dad.” Max said, zooming off camera for a sec. He came back with my mother, my father and my best friends. They had a look of disbelief, almost as if they didn’t believe Max. “Dad! Mom! Guys! Oh my gosh, I’ve wanted to talk to you forever!” I cried out in joy. “Where are you?” my mom asked. “I have no idea. The Knights know though, but so does Lord Cyranos.” I said. “You’re caught?” Annabel asked. “Yeah, but it’s fine. I’ve gained lots of skills out here. It was fun, but I still want to go home.” I said. Just then, one of Lord Cyranos’s henchman walked by. I quickly shut off the communicator and walked up to the bars of the cell. “Comet Fate, Lord Cyranos wishes to be in your presence.” said the man. I walked out slowly, was handcuffed and escorted down the hall to Lord Cyranos’s throne room. Chapter 3 He was laughing when I entered, his eyes red like fire. “You asked for me?” I asked. “Yes. Cometta Trittelinne Fate. My nemesis. The girl with 21 letters in her name. The girl who almost killed me last year.” Cyranos laughed “I prefer to go by Comet” I told him very rudely. “Oh, you think you’re so special, beating me last year. Look around sweetie. No dragon. No daddy. Nobody to protect you now.” Cyranos said with a glare. “Yeah, but I’m a year older, I’m the champion monster battler for Thustlethorn and Bandledoop and I can destroy any creature born on this planet!” I yelled. “When I take you to Dawnstride you will be overcome.” Cyranos said loudly. “Dawnstride?” I asked. It seemed familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. “Yes, Dawnstride. You know where it is Comet. You know all of its secrets. It’s the key to ruling the galaxy, and if you’ll tell me-” “I’ll never tell you anything! I don’t even know what you’re talking about, but if I did I wouldn’t tell!” I screamed honestly. “Okay then. Guards!” He ordered. They came upon me in seconds. I kicked one, slammed into another and tricked the last one into getting the handcuffs off me so I could punch him in the face. “Oh, little girl. Think you’re so strong, when so weak. What if I told you I had sent out troops to kidnap your family?” Cyranos taunted. “You wouldn’t dare touch them!” I said quietly. “I did dare. Tell me about the planet of Dawnstride and I’ll call them off.” Cyranos bargained. “I don’t know anything.” I told him. “Oh guards?” He called. Before I could fight, they shocked me. It was unbearable pain and it hurt more than anything I could ever think of. When he called them off, I was in tears. I remembered what Dawnstride was now, but I didn’t want to tell. Yet again, the thought of more pain, and them possibly killing everyone I care about... “I’ll tell.” I said in a small and weak voice. “It’s a planet far away from the Realm of 1000 Deadly Spells. It’s the color of lavender. On the planet is a world of the worst monsters ever, wanting to do someone’s command.” I felt horrible saying it, but I couldn’t risk any more. “Thank you dear. You have played your part. Now guards, kill her.” I felt helpless, as they all fired their wands at me. Then all was black. Chapter 4 I woke up in a small infirmary, with my right arm all bandaged. A young boy sat there, tending the wounds on my legs. His hair was red, and his eyes were brown. Something about him made me feel safe. “You’re awake?” said the boy “Yeah.” I said, moaning as I sat up. “How come I’m not dead?” “I have no idea. Every curse they set at you was supposed to kill you. Somebody must want you alive.” said the boy “I’m Phoenix Radcliffe” Something about Phoenix reminded me of Max. He had that same pull that made you want to stay close by his side, almost as if I knew he was perfect. Could I be falling in love with him? “I’m Comet” I said happily. Those next few days were a blur. I decided that I did love Phoenix, though I wasn’t sure whether I should choose Max or Phoenix. It was hard, being in love with two guys. When I was well enough, Phoenix told me all about this planet. It was interesting what I learned, but I still felt a longing for home. It wasn’t until I saw dragons that I had an idea. “Grab a dragon Phoenix!” I cried. “What?” Phoenix asked. “TRUST ME!” I yelled. I took off my necklace and let the dragons sniff the golden scale belonging to Sandbolt, my dragon. They flew up through the air and into the sky. Chapter 5 I first saw the Realm of 1000 Deadly Spells. I wished I could run home and be with my family, but I couldn’t yet. When I started to cry, Phoenix beckoned for me to fly away. Then I passed many planets. They were all different colors, and each one had a name. I named them to Phoenix, who could tell I had seen my home and wished to go back. The dragons started to slow down near a huge plain. The planet in the distance was lavender, and smelled like violets. Its spell was almost entrancing. I realized that I was heading to Dawnstride, and Cyranos was probably there. And so was Sandbolt. When we landed, the dragons lead us to a big warstartion. Sandbolt was chained, along with some people who looked upset, and a boy crying as if he could never stop. I looked closer, and realized it was my family and friends. I heard Max cry “Why did he kill her? Does that man have no mercy? Comet was innocent!” Cyranos had told them I was dead. That meant Cyranos thought I was dead too. I crept up the metallic structure and gazed upon them. They were being watched by several Cyclops. I gazed upon the monsters far and wide, a huge army meant to destroy those who I loved. Phoenix and I jumped down from the pillar and onto the roof. We looked around for a small tear in the roof, but there was none. I used a spell from Maplewood’s journal and created a 5 second hole, where we jumped through. We snuck out of the dark room and crept through the halls. Nobody noticed us, and we managed to get to the dragon chamber quickly “Sandbolt? It’s me, Comet! Commere girl!” I said quietly to Sandbolt who was on the other side of the pen. Chapter 6 The dragon looked up, had a look of recognition on her face and ran into the pen door. I opened it, and gave her a huge hug. Phoenix started to cry, and that made me cry too. I was so happy to see Sandbolt again I forgot all my troubles. I was also overjoyed to see my sword there. It is a blade of green colour meant to resemble a thorn with a butterfly guard. I mounted her and flew into the air. “GRAB THE COAL BLACK DRAGON!” I yelled. I had to get Gronkle back to Max. Flying from overhead, I saw several Scions, Bone Hyenas and Elemental Wraiths. The scene was horrible. I took out my wand, which I had made myself. It was made of holly with a core of phoenix tailfeather. It was nine and 3 quarter inches long and fit perfectly in my hand. I cast a spell and broke open the cage doors. Phoenix jumped onto Sandbolt as Gronkle flew to meet Max. Max smiled at me, as if he knew it couldn’t have been true that Cyranos had killed me. I flew down and I hugged everyone. Everyone started to cry because they all had missed me so much. “I’m sorry Comet. For everything. When I heard how you saved Kimbaloot last year, I was proud. I’m sorry I wouldn’t allow you freedom! This is all my fault!” Mom cried. “It’s okay. I think home would be good right now.” I said smiling. Jenna, Ally and Anna came upon me fast. I told them everything that happened, and then went over to dad. “I’m proud to call you my daughter.” said Dad quietly. I smiled, I think I would have cried if I didn’t. Finally, I went over to Max. He hugged me, and when I saw his face, I could tell he had been crying. “Thanks for getting Gronkle back.” Max said. “I’ve always loves your courage. I love you, for who you are Comet. Since we met, I’d felt something about you, something different, something that I loved. I just want to get it all out now, in case I’ll never get another chance, the chance I’d thought I’d never get.” “Really? I’ve felt the same way, this whole time. I’ve always loved you. It’s the same thing you told me – we might now get another chance.” I whispered. Max smiled, and then he kissed me. It felt wonderful, like it made up for that year we had missed. I never wanted it to end, but it did when I heard a raspy voice. “So our little heroine lives.” laughed Cyranos. “I was sure you were dead!” “I don’t die easy!” I growled. “Oh, will you bother to attempt to save your little Realm, or will you save HIM?” Cyranos yelled. I looked to where he was pointing. He tied up Phoenix to a crane, and it was lowering him down near the Elemental Wraiths. Chapter 7 “Phoenix!” I screamed. “It’s ether your home, or this boy.” Cyranos said. It wasn’t easy. Max was the one I loved now, but Phoenix had saved my life. I chose home and stabbed Cyranos in the stomach. He didn’t fall. “You killed me last year Comet. You know it. I am an automaton, impossible of being destroyed.” Cyranos laughed. Max and I smiled at each other and charged. The battle was intense. It was a teenager and a preteen couple against a whole planet of monsters and demons. I destroyed them with spells and with my sword, but they were coming too fast. They were on us in a second. Max grabbed my hand, and I knew we were going to die. Just then, Phoenix jumped in front of us. “How did you escape?” I asked. “Your friends” Phoenix said, beckoning to the crane where Jenna, Ally and Anna were. The three of us fought them all. It was scary, there was blood everywhere. My only thought was protecting those at home. Soon enough, the Knights of Kimbaloot came. It was an all out war, The Realm of 1000 Deadly Spells vs. Lord Cyranos and the planet of Dawnstride. It seemed like forever when I finally fell. The remaining demons backed off. Max, Phoenix and I were tired, sore, had many cuts and bruises and were bloody from the monsters blood. The three of us fell and were caught by soldiers. Chapter 8 The next thing I remembered, I was in my bedroom. I was sore beyond anything. I prayed that we won. My mom came in, and smiled. “Funny you’d wake up today” said Mom. “Didn’t want to miss turning 13, did you?” It was my 13th birthday. I’d completely forgotten. At the foot of my bed, were some presents. My present from my parents was a new sword, with a bronze blade coming from a golden dragon mouth. The grip was the dragon’s outstretched wings. My gift from the triplets was a journal, which had neverending pages. It started at when I escaped from my bedroom last year, and it was still filling up. Then from Phoenix, I found a first aid kit “So I don’t need to go saving you again” From Max, I found the best gift. It was a locket in the shape of half a heart. I assume his said Comet, because mine said Max. The note attached said no matter where I was I could contact him with it. I put it on straightaway. I walked out into the kitchen, and was instantly hugged by Pewter. “Hey sis! Glad to see your better! It was boring here without ya!” he said. I smiled. Everything was right. I was 13, I was home and I had the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.My old best friends Felicity and Fawna were there too. "Comet!" They sheriked. "Hey guys!" How are you doing?" I asked "Horrible. Everyone in Thustlethorn was sure that you were dead!" cried Fawna. I smiled, and then kept walking around. Soon anough I ran into Aster, who gave me a huge hug. "Hey sis." he said smiling. "Guess dad wasn't lying about you saving Kimbaloot. I'm proud to call you my younger sister." I smiled even wider, and then I went to my dad. "You were amazing out there." he said. " You saved Kimbaloot from Lord Cyranos, you survived on an abandoned planet for a year, you defyed Lord Cyranos again and practaclly wiped out half of the population of Dawnstride yourself! You're the most amazing girl I've ever seen!" I hugged dad happily whem Mom screamed "STARSHIPS!" I ran out the hole in my bedroom with my sword and climbed on Sandbolt with one leap. We were off again. Chapter 9 As I burst out of the traning centre, I discovered that it wasn't one, but an entire ARMY of starships. I turned pale, knowing that it took a lot more work to take down a starship than a monster. Max soon followed me, and then we talked stratigy. "If I go with them, I'll just escape later. You know I can escape. I know I can. They know I can." I said as I beckoned to the house. "It'll get them out of danger." Max agreed, but then he said "Don't lose the necklace." I smiled, and then I leaped towards them. "I SURRENDER!" I screamed. One aimed a laser at me, and the next thing I knew I was in the starship surrounded my soldiers. Category:Mjlcutie123 Category:The Chronicles of Comet Fate Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Stories Category:Sci-Fi